Headquarters of the UWN
thumb|[[UWN|United Wiki Nations]] thumb|[[Castle of Higher Borough, the location of this top]] The first Headquarters of the UWN are located in the Castle of Higher Borough, in the English town of Highboro. Introduction *'en:' These headquarters are established in Adlibita for six months, till the end of June 2008. Here, all countries of the UWN can discuss about some important topics, about the countries and the UWN itself. Everyone may participate! English is the main language during these discussions. *'ro:' Acest sediu va fi folosit până în iunie 2008, când va fi ales un alt loc. Aici, toate wiki-naţiunile ale UWN pot discuta despre lucruri importante. Oricine poate să participe! Se discută în limba engleză. Discussions Topic 1: The derecognition of Vreêland Situation Terrible. It's even worse than Adlibita. Maybe make a Proposal for the derecognition of the Vreêlandic Republic? And throw it out of the UWN? I think the end of Vreêland is very near. From the beginning it didn't have a future. Only 600 speak this language. Even the Wikipedia was a dead project. What do we need to do now? Reject Vreêland? --OosWesThoesBes 18:26, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :Well, when I see the numbers of speakers I would agree. 600 is extremely low and very unefficient. I suggest you do close the wiki, although it's a pity. And, you are always welcome on the Dutch, English, Romanian or Italian wiki when your wiki will be closed. Maybe you can even bring over some businesses. 19:40, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::I would say: if there isn't any activity in the vacation neither, you could derecognise Vreêland and go further with your dictionary or that kind of stuff on the aeres.wikia. Or you can come to Wikistad :P Alexandru ( - ) 20:00, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :::Yes. Then we can say the vulcanoes go wild and Vreêland disappears in the sea. What can be saved should be moved to Libertas or so. But if the people from the Aeres wiki want to move to Lbertas they have to move their own company and I think there should come an Aeres village or so if there are enough people moving to Libertas or another Wikicountry. --OosWesThoesBes 06:27, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm not against an Aeres village, if there are enough Aeres speakers livin' in it. Alexandru ( - ) 06:55, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I think it's time to move as many companies as possible and see if we may inburgeren in Libertas. The only problem will be 1. Where should the new village be located. 2. What will his name be. 3. Should the moven companies from Vreêland be placed on a industryterrain next to the village? and 4. How can we reach the quality standards of Libertas? These things should be discussed now already to make sure that we can move into Libertas as soon as possible. I think there is no chance anymore that Vreêland will get active again. On the Wiense Kalle I've voted for the end of Vreêland. -Markvondeegel (President of Vreêland) 17:56, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::First we have to move this discussion to Highboro. Here are my answers: 1. Enough space, we're working on the whole map of Libetas. 2) Well, New Nimmanswolk? :P. Enough time to think about it. 3) It's a possibility, if they remain in the Aeres language, I think so. 4) Uhh,.. how do you mean? Alexandru ( - ) 19:39, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Proposal Information *Name: Proposal for the derecognition of the Vreêlandic Republic *Shortcut: PFTDOFVR *Proposer: OosWesThoesBes *Supporters: OosWesThoesBes, *Opposers: PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] *Reason: Vreêland has been dead for over a week and it's worsening day by day. If you take a look at the recent changes it looks like there's still activity but this is only discussion and things which have nothing to do with WikiSteê. The last real edit has been made on 8 december by me, which was just a regular update of the VBS. The last real edit which wasn't made by me was made by RoughJustice10 on 24 November, which was actually just a page creation of a company which existed already: Abüniert Transport. Discussion Before redaing: my english typing skills are not so good, but I try... As the temporary president of Libertas I suggest the follow: We stop Vreêland. The Aeres wiki will become the original Aeres Wiki. All citizens of Vreêland can come living in Libertas, the Dutch wikination. So it's a solution for both country's. -- 20:42, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :Yes, that's a possibility. But the citizens can go to Libertas? They are inactive, how can they be moved? --OosWesThoesBes 06:24, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::Well, I suggest we let all the Aeres users free to join another wiki nation. I think Libertas and Lovia are the most useful, because most people don't know Italian or Romanian in Vreêland I guess. 08:16, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Petru, may I know why you are opposing? --OosWesThoesBes 26 decembrie 2007 07:56 (UTC) Topic 2: The inactivity of Adlibita This is certainly a pity. What do a suggest to save Adlibita: * Delete Cantegro, it's just too much, make a small town of it * Reorganize your capital Christianenburg, make it more clear, use the same colors everywhere (en:Map colors) and make sure industry is an industrial neighborhood etc. * Promote RoWikicity wherever you can * Be active yourselves, this will make people take a closer look * Make your Main Page more attractive and add little tutorials to it, 'how to make a company' or 'how to buy a house'. 21 decembrie 2007 07:20 (UTC) : Thank you, for starting this discussion! . My answers: :*I definitely wanted Cantegro to be small, but when I saw how much he had worked on that map. We won't delete it, but we have to discuss with Vitalie about making it a bit smaller. :*We voted pro, about using the same colours, but we haven't worked at it yet. We surely have to do that! And I don't understand your point about Industra. :*Tried, tried, tried, tried. On Wikipedia a lot of times (in the Pub, on discussion pages of users), on fora, and Petru and Vitalie at their schools and on Messenger. :*Well,... :*" " :[[Discuţie Utilizator:Bucurestean|Alexandru dp.]] 21 decembrie 2007 12:51 (UTC) Topic 3: The success of Lovia I'm glad it goes well in at least one country :) 21 decembrie 2007 07:12 (UTC) :Yes, but there are problems. There are no english users. If everyone is Dutch, it'll only be a 'second living place', so after a while it will be dead :-S [[Discuţie Utilizator:Bucurestean|Alexandru dp.]] 21 decembrie 2007 12:52 (UTC) Topic 4: What to do with Libertas and the elections? Topic 5: How to save Ilenulando? *I have a little idea, what if Illenulando become a Adlibitan province? 22 decembrie 2007 17:54 (UTC) *:And next... --OosWesThoesBes 23 decembrie 2007 17:38 (UTC) Topic 6: Reforms I, the Libertan minister of foreign affairs, Bob I want a few reforms in the UWN, here is my plan: *1. The UWN meeting must be holded every 2 months. if the UWN meeting every 6 months is holded the UWN wil become inactive and it will lose his function. *2. In every wikicountry there must be 2 UWN Govenors. So there are +- 10 governors and there are no (how do you say "onbevoegd" in English) civilians anymore. the UWN-Governors will be chosen in each country. So we are more democratic too. Thanks for the listening, 22 decembrie 2007 17:54 (UTC) :About the last topic, partially. Things like 'The derecognition of Vreêland' can't be held only by governours. The comple Vreêlandic population needs to have rights of speaking. --OosWesThoesBes 23 decembrie 2007 17:40 (UTC) ::Okay, and if each (how do you say volk in English) has got a governor? 24 decembrie 2007 18:38 (UTC) :::It's usefull if each nation has 2 governours to prevent much editwars, but again some things are for the people to decide. Topic 7: Mäöres Could Mäöres (http://landj.wikia.com/wiki/Saenteim) become a UWN nation? --OosWesThoesBes 25 decembrie 2007 13:15 (UTC) Categorie:Highboro :I like the idea :-) Martin? 27 decembrie 2007 07:55 (UTC) ::But what language is it? -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 27 decembrie 2007 10:31 (UTC) :::Limburgish. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 27 decembrie 2007 11:21 (UTC)